ourgangfandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:Trellis
The same problem as with Buckwheat/Marmalade is developing. How do we know Trellis and Hector are the same person? Betty Jane Beard could be like Scott Beckett playing two different characters. Rjh 04:09, August 7, 2010 (UTC) I've been a little curious about the Trellis/Hector thing myself, but for slightly different reasons. Though theluckycorner states that Beard's character name in 'Moan and Groan Inc.' is 'Trellis', I don't recall ever hearing the name mentioned in that film. I'm wondering if Bob Demoss got her character name mixed up with Jannie Hoskins' character name in 'Lazy Days'. Mtw12055 00:08, August 9, 2010 (UTC) It's definitely possible they're separate characters, but when one sounds like a nick-name and the other the character's real name and they're played by the same child actor and there's nothing to suggest they're separate, I'm going to merge the profiles. Thor2000 16:30, August 9, 2010 (UTC) I did some searching. There are a few places which say that Trellis was Jannie Hoskins' character in Lazy Days, while theluckycorner is the only place that says Trellis was Betty Jane's character in Moan & Groan Inc. I suggest we change this page to say that Trellis was Jannie's character in the one film. The Hector page should say that character appeared in the two shorts as Betty Jane's character, and that theluckycorner says her character was nicknamed "Trellis" in one episode. This can't be the same as Jannie's character because of the large age difference. Rjh 04:06, August 12, 2010 (UTC) I'd go with anything The Lucky Corner Says; it seems more on the ball than what passes as fact. For right now, just leave Trellis as she is and I'll update/revise her on my next update. Thor2000 15:55, August 12, 2010 (UTC) It's been more than a month. I suggest this page read something like this. --- Trelllis is a girl who waits on Farina at the beginning and end of Lazy Days. Trellis was played by Jannie Hoskins. (Trellis is definitely Farina's girlfriend. I managed to watch the film, and she has to leave to play with her little sister.) While theluckycorner and Maltin and Bann agree Trellis is this girl in Lazy Days, according to theluckycorner there is another character named Trellis, who is Farina's baby brother watched over by Officer Kennedy in Moan & Groan, Inc. This character is played by the same actress, Betty Jane Beard, who played Farina's younger brother Hector in When the Wind Blows. It is possible that this Trellis is the same character as Hector, and also the younger brother Farina said he "traded for a goat" in Bouncing Babies. --- Eventually I'd like to put in a picture of Jannie Hoskins as Trellis. I don't have one, and it will take some effort to make one. Lazy Days would also be in the list of shorts. Rjh 01:32, September 20, 2010 (UTC) * I'll leave it up to you to adjust Trellis as you see fit. You've had more than enough time to understand just what I'm doing with this site plus you've likely access to the shorts which I don't. Thor2000 15:48, September 20, 2010 (UTC) --- I took another look at "Moan & Groan, Inc." recently. Kennedy the Cop calls the baby "Trellis" while changing him/her. It's probably best to leave things as they are to avoid any confusion. But it's definitely something to listen for the next time you watch the film. Mtw12055 (talk) 00:18, May 16, 2014 (UTC)